


Kiss the Girl

by Molly_Hats



Category: Batwoman (Comic), Detective Comics (Comics), Huntress (Comics)
Genre: (is there a term for that? Like coming out to yourself?), F/F, First Kiss, pride month, realizing you’re bi, useless bisexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats
Summary: Bette realizes she’s bi a little after Helena privately realizes the same about herself.





	Kiss the Girl

The first kiss was a realization. Bette was sitting on her bed and stubbornly yanking a brush through her curly blonde hair, rambling about something or other, as Helena tried fruitlessly to study at the desk. Finally, Helena gave up and shut her book.

“But like, girls are so pretty, you know? Like guys are cool but girls are so…” Bette sighed and tossed down the brush. “I think I’m bi.”

Helena froze, hardly daring to breathe. “Oh.” The sound was a squeak.

“You don’t have a problem with that,” Bette said, her voice still cheerful but gaining an edge. 

“No.” Helena’s heart raced. “I’m, uh, I’m glad.” 

Stupid stupid stupid.

Bette scooted over to the edge of the bed, the springs squeaking as she bounced. “Really? How come?”

Helena turned to her best friend, her roommate, her… In a daze, she stood up from her chair, pushing it back under the desk without breaking eye contact with Bette. Slowly, shyly, she raised her hand to Bette’s cheek. She stepped forward, leaned forward, her hand slipping to rest between Bette’s hair and her neck.

Bette’s grinning lips immediately met hers, confident, warm, open. Helena’s eyes widened, but she didn’t step back. 

The kiss didn’t last long. Helena was the first to pull away, eyes still wide. She breathed deeply, staring at the floor, her hands shaking as she lowered them back down to her sides.

“How long’ve you wanted to do that?” Bette asked. 

“I don’t...I don’t know.” Helena blushed, the red tint barely visible on her brown skin. She clutched her skirt, trying to still her trembling hands but only making the fabric shake along with them. 

Bette reached out and took her wrist. Helena half jumped and looked up into her eyes.

“Hey,” Bette said, her eyes sympathetic. “You okay?”

Helena nodded hesitantly, then shook her head. She pulled her hand away, sure Bette could feel the racing of her pulse. 

“I’m…” Helena hesitated. “I’m going to go practice my archery.”

Bette’s face fell, but she nodded, letting go of Helena’s wrist. “Have fun. You’ll be amazing.”

Helena swallowed hard. She glanced back at Bette, imagined kissing her forehead, sweeping her hair back from her face, twirling her around and dipping her so that her hair trailed on the ground, lying back on the bed with her and wrapping her arms around her, resting her head on her chest. Blushing even more furiously, she scurried from the room.

She didn’t return even when she realized she must’ve left her crossbow behind. She fervently hoped Bette wouldn’t notice.

Taking aim with a borrowed crossbow, Helena’s hands wavered with excitement. An uncontrollable grin split her face. Her lips felt electric, the memory of the kiss like pins and needles, but pleasant. Bette had seemed to like it. Maybe, maybe they could be girlfriends. Maybe they could kiss again. The thought sent shivers of fear and anticipation pounding through her. 

She shook her head, breathed in, and took aim. 

The arrow missed the target entirely. 

Helena sighed. 

Or maybe Bette was just excited about liking girls. She wasn’t the type to turn down a kiss. She was just joking, flirting. Maybe she was experimenting, psyching herself up to kiss Andrea Hale. Helena was probably just a warm up. 

After all, who would be stupid enough to fall in love with their roommate? 

Besides Helena.

Helena aimed again and fired, catching the dummy in the shoulder. She reloaded.

**Author's Note:**

> Well idk how well this is actually written but I questioned my sexuality and had to stop for several deep conversations about said questioning in the middle of this fic so. I hope it’s enjoyable to the wlw out there.
> 
> Btw if anybody has pride month prompts for me feel free to share them below. I really want to stretch my writing muscles and celebrate.


End file.
